Firework
Firework est chanté à l'origine par Katy Perry. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode Les Chansons d'Amour par Rachel. Elle rend visite à Finn qui se trouve à l'infirmerie et qui lui dit avoir ressentit des feux d'artifices (Firework en anglais) lorsqu'il a embrassé Quinn. Rachel sort alors de l'infirmerie et chante cette chanson. Paroles 'Rachel : ' Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Traduction T'es-tu déjà senti(e) comme un sac plastique Dérivant aux vent, voulant tout recommencer ? T'es-tu déjà senti(e), senti(e) fin(e) tel du papier Comme un château de cartes à un souffle de s'effondrer ? T'es-tu déjà senti(e) comme profondément enterré(e) Criant six pieds sous terre, mais personne ne semble entendre ? Sais-tu qu'il y a encore une chance pour toi Car il y a une étincelle en toi Tu dois juste allumer la lumière et la laisser briller Possède la nuit comme le 4 Juillet Parce que bébé t'es un feu d'artifices Allez, montre-leur ce que tu vaux Fais-les faire des "oh oh oh" Pendant que tu tires dans le ciel-el-el Bébé, tu es un feu d'artifices Allez, laisse éclater tes couleurs Fais-leur faire des "oh oh oh" Tu vas les faire tomber en admiration-tion-tion Tu n'as pas à te sentir comme encombrant Tu es unique, ne pouvant pas être remplacé(e) Si seulement tu savais ce que le futur te réserve Après l'ouragan vient l'arc-en-ciel Peut-être que es-tu la raison pour laquelle toutes les portes sont fermées Alors tu pourrais en ouvrir une qui t'emmène sur la bonne voie Comme un coup de foudre, ton cœur va exploser Et le moment venu, tu le sauras Tu dois juste à allumer la lumière et la laisser briller Possède la nuit comme le 4 Juillet Parce que bébé t'es un feu d'artifices Allez, montre-leur ce que tu vaux Fais-les faire des "oh oh oh" Pendant que tu tires dans le ciel-el-el Bébé, t'es un feu d'artifices Allez, laisse éclater tes couleurs Fais-leur faire des "oh oh oh" Tu vas les faire tomber en admiration-tion-tion Boum, boum, boum Même plus brillant que la lune, lune, lune Ça à toujours été en toi, toi, toi Et maintenant il est temps de le laisser sortir-tir-tir Parce que bébé t'es un feu d'artifices Allez, montre-leur ce que tu vaux Fais-les faire des "oh oh oh" Pendant que tu tires dans le ciel-el-el Bébé, t'es un feu d'artifices Allez, laisse éclater tes couleurs Fais-leur faire des "oh oh oh" Tu vas les faire tomber en admiration-tion-tion Boum, boum, boum Même plus brillant que la lune, lune, lune Boum, boum, boum Même plus brillant que la lune, lune, lune Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions